Acoustic devices such as headphones can include active noise reduction (ANR) capabilities that block at least portions of ambient noise from reaching the ear of a user. Therefore, ANR devices create an acoustic isolation effect, which isolates the user, at least in part, from the environment. To mitigate the effect of such isolation, some acoustic devices can include a hear-through mode, in which the noise reduction is turned down for a period of time and the ambient sounds are allowed to be passed to the user's ears. Examples of such acoustic devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,155,334 and 8,798,283, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.